


Grey Zircon

by LunaChi_KuroShihone



Series: Gemstones [3]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blushing, F/M, Family, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reminiscing, Summoning, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaChi_KuroShihone/pseuds/LunaChi_KuroShihone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different reality, a different choice, a different fate:</p>
<p>Watch as the Knights of the Round are Summoned, their reactions and thoughts in These fleeting minutes. Short Chapter-Snippets as they look upon the Once and Future King, living not a life of bloodshed and betrayal, but of love and happiness.<br/>Watch as Saber meets friends of old, and tears are shed.</p>
<p>Each Chapter is Stand-Alone in a Parallel Universe, and each focuses on one of the Knights. They are roughly a little more than 1000 Words Long each.</p>
<p>Two down; the fair Queen and the Steward, and now the loyal friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Zircon

Answering the glow of the summoning circle, Servant Lancer of this Holy Grain War emerged from it. Adjusting his position to that of a respectful stand, he waited the prana to clear away and give him vision of the occupants of this room. One, a male presence, was his Master, the other might be an ally.

Many thoughts crossed Lancer's mind, most of them regarding the person he was sworn to protect.

Still - and in this decision he was resolute - if there was a chance that his king was summoned into this war, Lancer would serve him; no matter if he had Master or not.

He would never yield to any other person but the rightful king.

The mist of magical energy cleared, and Lancer initiated the words that would seal his fate to his Master. "I am the Servant of the Lance. Upon your summoning, I have come forth. Thus I ask of you, are you my Master?"

There was a second of silence from both his red-headed Master, and the lovely, blond haired girl next to him.

…Strange. The presence of the petite girl reminded Lancer of his King. Alas, if her hair were in a bun instead of the low ponytail…

Nonsense! Had Lancer grown mad in his yearnings for the king? Chastising himself for his thoughts, Lancer reminded himself to apologize to her, later, for his prudish thoughts.

The silence was broken by his Master's next words, and Lancer focused his gaze upon the young Man.

"Indeed, Servant Lancer, I am your Master; Shirou Emiya. But rather than regarding me as your superior, let us instead be brothers at arms in this war."

Lancer raised an eyebrow, pleasantly surprised at the …almost chivalric answer of his Master. He also raised his second to meet the first, when he saw the not-so-subtle glare the girl was sending him.

His Master sported a grin not unbefitting of Percival, continuing his little speech, ignorant of the looks of apparent warning the female at his side sent him. "I have heard much of your accomplishments, and even much more so of your loyalty to your king. As such I am aware that I could never stand in his place."

Truly, his Master was an utmost interesting person. Lancer opened his mouth, ready to speak his mind — and approval — to the claim, but closed it again at the antics of the girl.

"Shirou! Cease your foolish ramblings!"

Why was the voice so familiar?

"You are not following our agreement! Stop misleading my poor knight and tell him such quaint lies no more!"

Definitely familiar. This commanding voice, the steel to it. It truly sounded as if King Arthur was standing before him. But such an notion was impossible, no?

Deciding to listen in on their rambling, and to appease the gnawing feeling in the back of his mind, Lancer refrained from speaking.

His Master looked good-naturedly at the blonde. "I'm sorry, Saber. I simply had to do this." now he chuckled, and the girl puffed out her cheeks. She looked rather adorable, Lancer mused. "But really, 'your knight'? possessive, a little there?"

Her cheeks reddened. "S-Shirou!"

Lancer now completely forgotten, they continued the apparent one-sided discussion. They had to be married, or at least were going to marry. Lancer smiled at their antics, remembering his own life. While he had never claimed to have a wife, he could remember his brother and his Lady. Lancers life had been utterly devoted to the king, sacrificing everything to see him smile. So seeing someone that looked remotely similar to his king lead such a happy life was wonderf—

"Shirou, do not talk in such a fashion about my knights; especially about Sir Bedi, he was- … ah…"

Saber covered her mouth, a blush rising to her cheeks, rivaling the color of a tomato. Lancer looked taken aback for a second. That name… Guinevere had called him by that name once, and every one of the knights stuck to it. Especially the King seemed to have taken a shine to it, as such, Lancer bore with it begrudgingly.

So how was it that this girl knew it…?

His Master seized the opportunity in the window, and prodded her further. "Sir Bedi, eh? Saber, should I feel threatened by the presence of 'your most trusted knight'."

Her eyes widened, and another wave of embarrassment hit her, apparently. "Shirou!"

Now her Master was laughing, while the girl- Lady Saber, hammered weakly at his chest, until she fell against it. He embraced her, and she squirmed weakly. Lancer smiled, assimilating the current person in front of him with his memories.

He might not have been Kay, but he WAS the tactical mind in most of the campaigns, and the closest friend of the King.

"…there, there. It was all only a good joke, Saber."

She looked weakly up at him, a pout on her face. Shirou turned back to Lancer, a good-natured smile on his face. "Excuse us, Lancer. As I was saying earlier, it will be a pleasure working together with you. Saber here told me much about you, and it's a honour meeting one of the knights of the round."

Lady Saber looked even more flustered, but she smiled a small smile at Lancer and his heart skipped a beat.

That smile….

…it was the same one the king wore when ordering Lancer to throw Excalibur into the lake, and his subsequent death.

His eyes misted over, and Lancer gave a self-

depreciating, bitter smile. Chuckling sadly, he lowered himself to one knee, thinking about his failure as a knight.

Truly, who would've thought that King Arthur was a girl?

"Excuse me, my liege, for not recognizing you sooner."

She looked at him, anew, and her smile considerably softened, taking on a more subtle curve. "It is I that has to excuse herself, Bedivere, for not telling you sooner my secret. Even though you were my friend."

Lancer shook his head, and, having been dismissed by a subtle nod of the head, stood up. "I can only try to guess the burden your gender must have put upon you, considering the… standings of our time."

And it was true, he mused. It spoke of a mental strength, having kept up the disguise of a man for the length of her life. But it also enraged him more, when all of them left her service, or spoke that the king had no human soul.

If Agravain wasn't dead already, Lancer'd kill him all over.

Still that was only one piece of the puzzle. His Master was the other. Glancing at him, Lancer saw the joung man's eyes shine. He was smiling at the scene, opting not to interrupt the King, unlike earlier where they were bantering.

Speaking of the King, she was standing relaxed in front of him; next to Shirou, still smiling at him, probably giving him time to think.

So Lancer took it. Connecting together the different strings, forming an intricate plan, understanding the enemies tactics — or, as it is here, the connection of his King an his Master.

His eyes widened and a smile formed on his face.

"So this is it then; the continuation of your dream?"

Her smile became even more radiant.


End file.
